


What Suits Them

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the Scribbulous prompt "books"





	What Suits Them

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Yes . . . it's the only way . . . I've got to be taken._

_Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery -- and oh Harry, be careful!_

Harry fought back emotion as he remembered these words. _Odd that now, of all times, I'm remembering first year, going through the trapdoor after the Stone. But, that is where it started for us, the beginning of the end of Voldemort; the first of seven steps to vanquishing him for good._  
 _  
I couldn't have done it without them_. Harry squinted, then wiped an arrant tear, thankful for the bright sunlight as his excuse. _How could either of them have ever doubted how extraordinary they are?_

 

Harry focused his attention on his best friends once again. _All the times they've stood by me, with me . . . And now, look at them, what they've become . . ._ He smiled. Ron never looked happier, Hermione never more beautiful. Harry's heart swelled. _How I love them both._

He made his way to them, Ginny's hand entwined firmly in his. He leaned over to Hermione, kissing her cheek. She beamed, although he knew her smile had less to do with him and more to do with the man standing next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"So, Harry. What do you say?" Ron grinned the widest grin Harry could ever remember.

"What can I say? Marriage suits you."


End file.
